I'm With You
by PugNTurtle
Summary: He'll go the distance to be with her when she's hurt... and will be with her when she needs him. Lilian Jericho
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm With You

Author: Katie

E-mail: Lilian?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the WWE/ Vince McMahon. No harm is meant.

Distribution: Ask me first please.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: 6/5/06 Raw

Summary: He'll go the distance to be with her when she needs some TLC…

Notes: Just a little piece I came up with regarding the incident between Charlie Haas and Lilian on Monday. Feedback is welcome but not begged for. It's not in my character.

"Go ahead, Trish."

"Are you sure?"

"For the last time, Trish, yes. All I want to do is sleep and forget this night ever happened," Lilian Garcia said with a sigh, gesturing to her injured wrist with a nod of her head. She had only returned from the hospital after three hours of sitting around, diagnosed with a sprained left wrist, about thirty minutes ago. During all those thirty minutes, Trish had been fretting about leaving Lilian alone and going to get a few drinks with Lita and Maria in the hotel bar.

"I can just stay here and we can hang out if you-"

"Patricia!"

Trish Stratus jumped at the use of her full name, knowing Lilian was serious about her just going out. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving!"

He knocked on the door to her room for what seemed like the fiftieth time, sighing as there was no answer. He wondered why Trish wasn't answering. It was well after two in the morning. However, he knew that Trish was a night owl, often convincing Lilian to go out and party until the wee hours of the morning. Nevertheless, Lilian was hurting, so there was no way she would be out partying.

With a sigh, he stuck his hands in his pockets, turning and heading down the hall.

He had a feeling he knew where to find Trish.

"So, how is Lilian doing?" Maria asked, taking a long sip of her Long Island Iced Tea.

Trish sighed, swirling the straw in her rum and coke. "She's hurting. She actually admitted it this time. And you know it's serious, especially if she didn't want to come out tonight."

"Poor thing," Lita murmured, taking a long sip of her Corona. "She's lucky her arm isn't broken. I thought it was the way she was screaming after she fell."

"It must feel like it at the moment, though," Maria said. "I feel bad for Charlie, too."

"Yeah, same here. It was obviously an accident, and people are jumping all over him," Trish replied. "Charlie's one of the genuinely nice guys, and he came to the trainer's right after it happened to make sure Lil was all right. But people are blaming him, and he's blaming himself."

"Hopefully he'll shake it off and people will forget about it," Maria suggested with a shrug.

"Pfft. We're talking about wrestling fans here. They remember everything, Maria," Lita said dryly, though she managed a small grin for the younger diva.

"True," Maria agreed with a shrug, taking another drink. "It's a shame about Beth, too."

"Yeah, I have no fucking clue how that happened," Trish said absently, thinking about how the newest diva had suffered a broken lower jaw during her match. It was a tough break for the newcomer, but Trish had a feeling Beth would bounce back very soon.

"The gals are just having a string of bad luck, eh, Trish?" Lita asked, nodding toward Trish's injured right shoulder, held in a sling.

"Yeah, I guess so. You guys better watch out," Trish warned, but the blonde diva had a slight grin on her face. Her brow furrowed, however, when she saw a figure standing at the door of the bar, glancing around uncertainly. "What's he doing here?" Trish wondered aloud, standing up to walk over to the man.

"Who?" Maria and Lita asked, swiveling their heads to see who Trish had spotted.

"Damn, I wasn't really expecting him to be here so fast," Lita said, frowning slightly.

"How the hell did he get here so fast?" Maria asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey, you," Trish said, greeting the man at the door.

"Hey!" he replied, relieved to have found the person he was looking for so easily. "How's Lil? Where is she?" he asked after giving Trish a small hug.

"She's back in the room, probably knocked out. She took a pain pill right before I left," Trish told him.

He sighed, running a hand over his face. "What the hell happened? Shane McMahon called and told me Lilian got knocked off the apron and seemed to be really hurt. All any officials told me was that it appeared to be a sprain but she was going to the ER to be sure. By the time I got there, you guys were gone."

"How the hell did you know where we were staying?"

"I called Cena, and he told me where you guys were staying."

"Oh… Well, Charlie ran into Lilian as she was leaving the ring. She had squatted down to exit when Charlie crashed into her. She got knocked out of the ring and landed awkwardly on her left wrist. She immediately started to cry and the trainers came out to see her and see if she was okay. Her wrist is severely sprained and strained. Doctors at the ER wrapped her arm and put it in a sling."

"Damn it," he sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"She's gonna be okay. She's just a little sore and actually admitted to being in pain this time. That kinda worried me the most. You know how stubborn and hard headed she can be."

He laughed slightly, knowing the blonde was right about Lilian being stubborn. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked Trish.

"I'm a step ahead of you," Trish replied with a grin, reaching into her jeans and pulling out her room key. "Just make sure your ass is awake to let me in when I get back."

"Thanks girl. You're a doll," he said, kissing Trish lightly on the cheek. "Tell Lita and Maria I said hey."

"Will do."

She watched for a moment as he loped off down the hall, back to the elevators. With a slight sigh, she turned back to her two friends.

"What was that all about?" Lita asked, frowning.

"That, my friend, is true love," Trish replied with a dramatic sigh, sending the other two into giggles.

He quietly slid the key into the door, watching the red light turn to green as he pulled the key out. He opened the door quietly, making sure to shut it just as quiet.

He smiled to himself, looking at his girlfriend of three years. She was sleeping peacefully, her right arm curled underneath her pillow as she rested her head on the pillow. Her injured left arm was propped up on a pillow in front of her, wrapped tightly in a splint and Ace bandage. Her sling was tossed to the side of the room, laying on the chair near the desk. Her hair was laying messily on the pillow, some covering her face.

He tossed his keys and wallet on a desk, settling down next to Lilian. "Hey, Lil," he whispered, pushing a few strands of her hair from her face and kissing her on the forehead.

She stirred slightly, moving to shift positions, shifting to lay directly on her injured arm. "No, no, baby, you don't want to do that," he whispered, holding her upper arms gently.

Lilian forced her eyes open, looking groggily at the man perched next to her. "Hey, honey," Lilian whispered sleepily. "Am I still dreaming or are you really here?"

"I'm here and in the flesh, babe," he replied with a small grin.

"What time is it? When did you get here?"

"It's 3:06 in the morning. I get here about fifteen minutes ago," he replied, stroking her hair and the side of her face. "How's the wrist?"

"Hurts," she admitted, glancing at her injured limb.

"More than your pride?" he teased gently.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. "I wanted to learn how to fly." She paused, squinting at her boyfriend. "It was an accident. Don't blame Charlie."

"Huh?" he asked, confused, before realizing what she meant. "Oh, God, no, Lil. Charlie's a good guy and I bet he was right there at the trainers after the match, right?"

"Yeah. He wanted to take me to the hospital, but Trish insisted that she do it," Lilian said absently.

"What's wrong, dear? You seem awful upset."

"I don't know. I just feel dumb. I should have been paying attention. This whole thing could have been avoided if I'd been more careful."

"Lil, it's not your fault-"

"Don't blame it on Charlie, either."

"-and it's not Charlie's fault either. It was just a freak accident that happened. Charlie apologized, you're okay, and everything's gonna be fine. That's all that matters here, babe."

"I know, but I keep thinking of all the bad things that could have happened. My foot could have caught the bottom rope, or I could have fallen on my head, or my arm could be broken, or-"

"Or nothing could have happened at all," he interrupted. "You could have made it out of the ring before Charlie bounced off the ropes. You could be out partying with Trish and I could be sitting in my apartment, wondering how you're doing and thinking about how much I miss you. It's not worth it to ponder what could have or would have happened. It's just not worth it."

Lilian paused for a long moment, then said, "That's true."

"What can I say, babe? I'm always right."

"I wouldn't go that far," Lilian replied with a small giggle, poking her boyfriend in the ribs.

"Okay, okay… just most of the time."

Lilian smiled, shifting so she was laying on her back. She reached her uninjured hand out, taking his hand in hers. "I wasn't expecting you to be here, but I'm glad you're here."

"Why wouldn't you expect me here?" he asked softly.

"I don't know… I mean, you must have driven miles to get here."

"Babe, I would travel across the world to be with you if you were hurting and I know that sounds like a bad greeting card but it's true. I'm always with you," he said, placing his hand on her heart. "No matter what."

"I know… and I would do the same for you. I love you a lot."

"I love you too."

The two were silent for a few minutes, each content in the silence. They sat, looking happily at each other. Finally, he spoke up quietly.

"You look tired, sweetie," he pointed out, stroking her face. Her eyes were red and glassy, and understandably so. He knew he probably didn't look much better, as he had just driven three hours to get to her, after all.

"It's the pills," Lilian stated, yawning. "Will you lay down with me?"

"You know I would love that," he replied, pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the side of the room. "It's been way too long since we've held each other during the night." He sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking his sandals off and shifting to lay next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, being careful to avoid her injured arm.

"I love you, Lilian Garcia," he whispered, kissing her head softly.

"I love you too, Chris Jericho," Lilian whispered, closing her eyes and falling asleep quickly.

Finished 1/1


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I decided to do a second part for I'm with You after what happened on 7/10 with the Love Triangle. Also, I know the ref of the match between Charlie and Vis was Chad Patton, but I like Mikey Chioda better. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Lilian Garcia walked out of Vince McMahon's makeshift office, noticeably pale as she made her way through the hallway. Trish Stratus saw her friend, walking to her quickly as she walked away numbly from the office. 

"Lil… hey, Lil, what's up?" Trish asked, placing a hand on the small blonde's arm. Lilian looked at her blankly, almost as if she was in a daze and wasn't sure where she was or who was talking to her. "Lilian? What's wrong? You're scaring me."

Lilian swallowed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, Trish… I'm… uh… I'm just a little surprised," Lilian said softly.

"What's wrong, Lil?" Trish pressed, keeping a hand on her friend's cold arm.

"Vince wants me to take a major bump tonight," Lilian managed to say after taking a deep breath. "I don't think I can handle this, Trish."

"What's he want you to do, Lilian?" Trish asked, rubbing her friend's arm gently.

Lilian took another shaky breath, crossing her arms in front of her chest shakily. "He wants me to get involved in Nelson and Charlie's match tonight. He wants me to claim that we all should just be friends. Then, Charlie's going to rake Nelson's eyes. While he is blinded, I'm going to touch him and in the confusion, he's going to Samoan Drop me."

Trish frowned, her eyes widening at her friend's revelation. "God, Lil, I'm sorry," Trish said. "I'm sure everything will be okay. If it makes you feel better, Nelson's a good guy and he'll make sure to protect you during the move. He certainly was careful when we were involved in that angle last year against Glenn and Amy. And besides, it's no different than when Bischoff sicced the Island Boys on you."

"You're right, Trish… but still, I'm scared. Nelson is a lot bigger than Jamal."

"And Jamal is an ass who didn't protect you too well in the bump. Remember how sore you were after that bump?"

"How can I forget?" Lilian muttered, remembering how she could barely move the next day. She was almost afraid that Trish would have to call an ambulance as her back and ribs hurt so badly. "Hopefully, this will end up better."

"Yeah, at least the Fink won't shove you into the line of fire this time." Seeing the sour look on Lilian's face, Trish cocked her head to the side. "Uh-oh. What's that look for?"

"Well, apparently the whole point of this stupid angle is to not only have Charlie and Nelson team up as heels but to have Howard come back into the picture one last time before he retires. And seeing as how his character adores me so much, I'm the scapegoat of this story. After they wheel me to the back, Howard's gonna cut a promo on Unlimited about how I made a huge mistake and how he hopes I learned my lesson."

"Ouch," Trish said sympathetically. "I'm sure it'll all turn out okay in the end."

"Yeah… I mean, I don't know what's going to happen next week, let alone next month. I guess Vince will just see how people react to this whole thing." Lilian sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry to rant to you. I love this business, but I just don't understand this company sometimes."

"I know, Lil. I don't either."

Lilian laughed softly, shaking her head. "I still can't believe this all started over a silly accident," she said, looking at her wrist, which was still encased in a soft brace.

"How is your wrist, by the way?" Trish asked.

"It's a lot better. I'm getting more motion back and have less pain, but Dr. Rios wants me to wear the thing for another two weeks just in case."

"Did he approve of this little encounter tonight?"

"Yeah, he did," Lilian replied. "As long as Nelson slams me down on my right side, my wrist will be protected. Believe it or not, McMahon actually was concerned about that."

Trish sighed, shaking her head. "Lil, I'm sure everything will be fine. Just make sure Nelson practices the move before you go out there."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go find him now. I don't think Vince explained our angle to him or Charlie yet."

"Well, you go ahead, Lil," Trish said. "I'll be praying for you tonight."

"Hopefully I won't need your prayers," Lilian said wryly. "But thanks." With a quick hug, Lilian walked away, obviously in search of Nelson and Charlie.

Trish watched her friend walk away, crossing her arms and frowning. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. She flipped through her contacts, searching for a certain number. Once she found it, she pressed send, waiting for the person to pick up.

After the third ring, he picked up, sounding as if he was half asleep. He must have had a late show last night. After he finished muttering a greeting, Trish spoke up.

"Chris? It's Trish."

* * *

Oh, God. That hurt. 

Despite practicing the Samoan Drop several times earlier in the afternoon, Lilian still winced in pain as she landed, Nelson's shoulders and neck slamming into her ribcage. Her back exploded in pain too, quickly settling into a stiff throb. She felt him quickly move off of her and sensed Mike Chioda kneeling next to her, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"Move your arm a little if you're okay," Mike instructed quietly, making it look as if he was checking on her. Lilian complied, keeping her eyes shut to sell the 'injury' that had occurred. Mike waved for the EMS to come out. "Hey! Back off! You've done enough damage!" Mike scolded Viscera and Haas, who had both come close to her to check on her after their characters caused her to get hurt. What people didn't realize, however, was that was a code for the two athletes that Lilian was unscathed. Nelson had requested that Lilian somehow relay that she was okay after taking that bump. She smiled to herself, thinking that Nelson was a good guy despite his huge exterior. Inside, he was a big teddy bear.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked Mike shakily, as he and Nelson bent over to examine her.

"I don't know," Mike said, again frantically waving for the medical technicians to come out. Despite the fact Lilian seemed to be okay, he still had to sell the storyline.

Within moments, the EMS made their way to the ring, along with the trainer. "Come on, watch out, boys," the trainer said, kneeling by Lilian's head. "Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear, shielding her lips from the camera.

"I think so," Lilian whispered back.

"How's the wrist?"

"Fine."

"Okay, we're going to get you in a collar and on a backboard and to the back. Then, we'll make sure you're good in the back, okay? Try to stay still for this. Keep selling the injury. You're doing awesome, Lil, okay?"

"Yeah," Lilian said absently, hearing Viscera and Charlie start to laugh as planned. The crowd booed the two superstars at the sudden change of heart in regards to her. She nearly started laughing herself when she heard Charlie proclaim, "Friends my ass!" to Viscera, something that wasn't really planned. Still, she lay on the mat, unmoving as an EMT strapped a hard neck collar on her neck.

"Ready? One, two, three, roll," she heard someone say, and suddenly, she was being moved. The EMS worked quickly and had her strapped onto a stretcher within seconds. Then, mercifully, she was being wheeled to the back.

"God, Lilian, are you okay?"

That was the first thing she heard in the back. She pushed her eyes open, smiling wearily at Nelson as the big man hovered over her. She noticed Charlie standing back, though he too had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm good, Nelson," Lilian said, raising a hand up to touch the neck brace. "Can we get this thing off?" she asked an EMT, who immediately began to pull off the item in question.

Nelson let out a shaky breath, smiling down at the blonde. "You sell a little too well, you know that, girl?" Lilian laughed, sitting up slowly with someone's help. She winced slightly as she took a deep breath, a dull throb settling in her back and ribs. "Are you sure you're okay?" Nelson asked, seeing the look of pain on her face.

"Yeah, Nels, I'm fine. We figured my back and ribs would hurt, remember?" Lilian pointed out.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" the trainer asked her.

"No, I'm good," Lilian said after a second. "I just want to get the hell out of here and back to the hotel."

"I'll take her there."

Lilian looked up, shocked to hear his voice. She met the blue eyes of Chris Jericho, who was looking at her with a look of admiration and concern. "Chris! What are you doing here?" she asked, though her voice held a note of happiness.

"Trish called me. Figured I would want to be here, and she was right," Chris replied.

Lilian nodded, her eyes darting down the hallway, obviously looking for an exit. "We're gonna get out of here. Thanks," Chris said to Nelson, Charlie, and Mike, though the word held more meaning. Chris was thanking them for being careful with his girlfriend and being with her out there.

Charlie nodded, walking off down the hall, Nelson and Mike following quickly. Chris looked at Lilian, smiling encouragingly at her. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital. That looked like it hurt," he asked Lilian quietly.

Lilian nodded, tears welling in her eyes. "I just want to go back to the hotel. Please," she whispered.

"Okay," Chris said. "Trish got me your stuff a little while ago, so let's go."

Lilian nodded, allowing Chris to wrap his arm around her shoulders. He led her slowly away from the group.

* * *

Lilian sighed, wincing as she pulled her tank top and shorts on. She had just enjoyed a long, hot bath, which had helped her sore muscles. However, as soon as she stood up, pain shot through her back and ribs. However, she didn't want to have to call Chris to help her out, so she merely sucked up her strength and got dressed despite her protesting body. 

She ran a brush through her long blonde hair, relieved that there weren't many tangles. She wasn't sure if she had the strength or energy to work the knots out. Once she was finished, she placed the brush on the sink, taking a deep breath as she pushed open the bathroom door.

"Hey, you," she said softly, seeing Chris sitting on the queen sized bed. He was laying there, propped up against a few pillows, his legs stretched out in front of him. He had kicked his shoes off, comfortably watching television as he waited for Lilian to get out of the bathtub.

"Hey, Lil," he replied, standing up when he saw her. "How you feeling?"

"Like I had a 483 pound man Samoan Drop me," Lilian replied, wincing again as she shuffled her way over to the bed.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, considering that's what happened to you," Chris said, helping her to sit. "I got ice and a heating pad, depending on which you want to use."

"The heating pad sounds good right about now," Lilian replied. Chris walked over to the couch, picking up the heating pad and plugging it into the outlet. After a few moments, the heating pad was hot. Chris laid it on the bed, gently guiding Lilian to lay down. He wrapped the heating pad around her aching body, making sure that it was covering both her back and ribs. "Is that too hot?"

"That feels fine. Thanks," Lilian said quietly, smiling at Chris.

"That's not all," Chris replied, returning her smile. "I have Tropical Skittles and Black Cherry Vanilla Diet Coke. Or, as you like to call it, 'Diet Vanilla Wild Black Cherry Diet Vanilla Diet Coke'."

Lilian laughed, poking Chris in the ribs. "I can never remember what that's called. I can't help it!" she said.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure the words 'diet' and 'vanilla' are only in there once, sweetheart," Chris joked. "But, I know how much you love it. Plus, I got your favorite movie."

"The Mighty?" Lilian gasped, reaching a hand out to grab Chris's when he nodded. "I haven't seen it in forever."

"Well, I figured you would need some cheering up tonight," he said, laying next to her. He pressed the play button for the DVD player, carefully wrapping an arm around her waist as they waited for the movie to play.

Lilian smiled tiredly at Chris, grateful for all he was doing. "I love you, Chris," she murmured tiredly.

"I love you too, Lilian," he replied, kissing her forehead before turning off the lights and turning his attention to the movie.

* * *

Chris lay there an hour and a half later, his arm across Lilian's waist, listening groggily as she sniffled. He had fallen asleep during the first fifteen minutes of the movie and now, the movie was over. He watched, amused, as Lilian brushed the tears away from her eyes as she looked at him. "Thanks. I needed that," she whispered, reaching a hand over to touch his cheek. 

"No problem, Lil," he answered. "How's your back and ribs?"

"A lot better," she admitted. "I think the heat really helped."

"Well, that's good," Chris said. "Do you want to take it off for now?" Lilian nodded, and Chris shifted so he could turn off the heating pad and unplug it from the wall. He let it fall to the floor before turning back to Lilian. Carefully, he helped her to shift so she was lying on her side. "You okay?" he asked. When she nodded, he shifted too, lying on his side as well, pressing her back to his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist, careful to avoid hurting her. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No," Lilian said, placing her hand over his. She felt the tears well up again, and she felt one trail down her nose, splattering on the fabric of the comforter.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Chris whispered, holding her closer.

"It's… it's stupid, Chris," she answered, sniffling again. "This week just hasn't got off to a good start."

"How come, sweetie?" Chris asked gently, not wanting to push her.

"I just… I wasn't expecting this today, Chris. I wasn't expecting McMahon to make this script change. I didn't even have pants with me. I had to take that stupid bump in a miniskirt. I probably showed the entire front row my underwear."

"Is that what you're upset about?" Chris asked softly. "Cause no one saw anything. We were watching in the back and no one saw anything."

"It's not just that, Chris. I'm tired of the Internet and all the stupid rumors. I'm tired of reading on these stupid 'news' sites that I'm a so-called 'primadiva' and that I'm not well liked backstage. They're saying people are mad at me cause of my screaming after I fell. Well, I'd like them to try being knocked off the ring apron and falling to the hard ground on their wrist." Chris remained silent, allowing her to vent. "Plus there's this thing with Trish. She's thinking of leaving when her contract expires so she can get married and start a family. Don't get me wrong, I love Trish and want the best for her and Jason, but I've already lost you from the company. I don't want to lose my best friend too."

By now, Lilian was crying harder, sobs racking her small body. "It's okay, Lil. It's okay," he soothed. He held her tightly, allowing her to cry for awhile.

Finally, the sobs ceased, and she reached up, rubbing her eyes. "See, I told you it was stupid," she sniffled. "I'm just getting overemotional. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Lil. Things are changing in the company. It's okay to be scared. I know that if Trish decides to leave, she'll keep in contact with you. You won't lose your friend, just your traveling buddy."

"I know, but I don't want her to leave. We've shared so much and it just seems like this isn't the right time for her to leave."

"Well, Lil, all I can say is that you need to cherish the time you have to spend with Trish now. She isn't gone yet, and things may change where she decides to stay. You never know, right?"

"True," Lilian agreed. "What about the Internet?"

Chris laughed, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "Baby, you know what I think of the Internet. All of these news sites are full of shit. I have yet to meet anyone in the locker room that is an 'inside source'. They think that they know what they are talking about, but they know nothing. You and I and all your friends know you're not a primadiva, so just let them speculate. Remember how they said I just got Lasix surgery?" Lilian snorted, laughing as Chris exclaimed, "I don't even wear glasses! My vision is 20/20! Besides, for all the bullshit rumors that go around, there's some nice fansites, right? Does Lilian Garcia Net ring a bell?" He felt Lilian nod. "So just forget them. Fuck them."

The two lay there for a long time, simply listening to each other breathe. "Thank you," Lilian finally whispered, rolling over so she could look Chris in the eyes.

"For what?" Chris asked as he rewrapped his arms around Lilian's waist, pulling her closer to him. She draped a leg over his, holding him closely.

"For everything. For listening, for offering advice… for just being here tonight. It reminds me that I'm loved and how lucky I am to have you. I just wish… I just wish that we could hold each other every night. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Lil," he replied. "I'm sorry I can't be here every night."

"Chris, you have nothing to apologize about," she replied. "You needed a break from this business. I'm sure one day I'll be in the same position."

Chris nodded, not speaking as he felt Lilian's breath against his cheek. "I love you so much, Lily," he murmured.

"I love you too, Chris."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked again, worried about her.

"You could never hurt me, Chris." With that, Lilian closed her eyes, falling asleep after a few moments. Chris watched her sleep for a long time before finally falling asleep as well.

* * *

End… unless something else triggers my brain. LoL 


	3. Chapter 3

Chris grumbled in annoyance when Lilian's phone rang, blasting an old Heart song out. Out of all the cell phones in the world, Lilian had to buy the loudest one possible. He opened one eye, seeing that Lilian was still fast asleep. "Lil, your phone's ringing," he told her, poking Lilian gently, rolling his eyes when she rolled over, muttering in her sleep.

'How can she not be woken by that stupid thing?' he thought, reaching a hand out to grab her phone, flipping it open and holding it to his ear. "Hello?" Chris questioned groggily, holding the phone back when a loud booming voice rang out from the earpiece.

"Hello, this is Vincent McMahon. I need to speak to Lilian Garcia, please."

"Yeah, hold on a minute," Chris replied, rolling his eyes as he looked at the clock. It was 8:15 in the morning. Who called people that early, especially on a Sunday? Well, obviously Vince McMahon did, but that was beside the point. "Lil…" he whispered, shaking her shoulder a bit. "Lil, you have a phone call," he tried again, nearly laughing when she moaned in annoyance in her sleep.

"Just give him the damn microphone," she grumbled in her sleep. "You know Umaga wants to cut a promo before his commercial break."

Chris frowned, wondering what the hell Lilian was talking about. He smiled evilly, thinking of a good way of waking her.

Placing the phone on mute, he leaned over her, directly in her face. "Vivian! Wake up! The match is over and you need to announce the winner!" he yelled in her face, backing up quickly when she shot up, her eyes wild as she felt around for, Chris was assuming, a microphone.

Chris started laughing hysterically, leaping off the bed with the sheet wrapped around his waist when Lilian grabbed for him, the sheet covering her naked body slipping down a little bit. "Chris! You ass clown! Why'd you do that?" she asked, gasping for breath.

"Sorry, baby, couldn't resist. You have a phone call," Chris said, still laughing as he walked into the bathroom.

Lilian took a deep breath, looking at the caller id. "Fuck," she grumbled, gathering her bearings as she answered the phone. "Hello?" There was no answer, and she looked at her phone, surprised to see it was on mute. "I'm gonna kill him," she muttered, turning mute off as she sweetly asked, "Hello?"

"Lilian? This is Mr. McMahon. I hope I didn't wake you."

'You didn't, but that bastard I fell in love with did,' she thought, falling back against the pillows, closing her eyes briefly. "It is okay, Mr. McMahon. I was just starting to wake up. How can I help you?"

"I've been in meeting with creative all weekend, and we've decided that you should stay out this Raw and continue to sell the 'internal injuries' you received at Viscera's doing last week. It will also give us a chance to develop the team of Charlie and Nelson. You see…" Lilian toned him out, glaring at Chris as he came out of the bathroom, sauntering slyly over to the bed. Chris smiled at Lilian, settling down on his knees on the bed in front of her, crawling to where she lay.

'Don't you even think of it,' Lilian mouthed, her breath catching in her throat as Chris crawled over her, his knees planted on either side of her hips. He ducked his head, kissing her throat, smiling wickedly when she jumped a little bit, her back hitching at the sensation.

"… and people are saying that Viscera and Charlie could be Men on a Mission part two, which I find funny. Most of our fan base may be too young to remember Men on a Mission, but I'm sure the older people remember that Nelson, before the Viscera character, used to be known as King Mabel and he teamed with…" Vince droned on.

Lilian held the phone away from her ear, whimpering softly when Chris licked her stomach, using his hands to massage her hips. She grabbed the sheets as he worked his way up, continuing to kiss her, the obvious destination of his lips being her bare breasts. "Stop it," Lilian hissed softly, her eyes wide as she gestured to the phone with her head.

Chris smirked, moving from a top his girlfriend as he laid next to her, hearing Vince still talking away. "… but I have to say, many people want Charlie to team back up with Shelton Benjamin to reform the World's Greatest Tag Team, but that's too predictable. I personally think Shelton is doing well in the singles department. Besides, I like the idea of Nelson and Charlie together… they could have a finishing move dedicated to you called 'Pillow Talk'. Wouldn't that be hilarious?"

"Tee hee hee," Chris muttered in a high falsetto, jumping away so Lilian couldn't smack him. He grinned at her, knowing that she was going to try to kill him as soon as she got off the phone with her boss.

"So, I hope you didn't have a ticket purchased for a plane. If so, I apologize. We're willing to pay you back for the ticket since it's such short notice if needed," Vince said.

"It's honestly not a problem, Mr. McMahon. I appreciate the offer, though. I will probably still fly out because my sister lives in Texas," Lilian told him.

"Okay, that sounds good, Lilian. Sorry for such short notice about this angle. Enjoy your week and we'll see you in Cleveland on the 24th, right?" Vince asked. "Charlie, Nelson, you and I can go over how to develop angle then, okay?"

"Absolutely, Mr. McMahon. Thank you very much and have a great week."

"Good bye."

"Bye."

Lilian snapped the phone shut, rolling over to look at Chris, who was looking at her with a goofy smile. "I should kill you for doing that to me when I was on the phone with my boss…" Lilian told him, shaking her head.

"… but?" Chris asked, attempting to prompt her to finish.

"… but, you are so absolutely fucking adorable that I can't stay mad at you," she finished, kissing him on the cheek. "Besides…" Lilian whispered, pulling slightly on the sheet around his waist, "I'll get you back later."

"I can't wait to see how," Chris whispered, kissing her gently.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Chris lay next to Lilian, enjoying the feeling of her breath against his bare chest. He had just woken up, but Lilian was still sleeping. Sighing, he forced himself off the bed, rolling his neck as he stretched, walking to the bathroom. He turned on the water, looking in the mirror, nearly jumping at the sight before him. His eyes were drooping, his hair mussed. Yawning, he stuck his hand in the shower, making sure he was satisfied at the temperature before stepping in.

Lilian forced her eyes open when she heard the water in the shower running. She stretched, standing up, walking to the bathroom with the intent to join him in the shower. Her hand touched the knob, an evil smile coming across her face as she thought, the perfect idea for revenge filling her head.

Quietly, she pushed the door open, smirking when she heard Chris her theme music from WWE Originals, 'You Just Don't Know Me at All'. It almost made her feel guilty about what she was getting ready to do…

Lilian flushed the toilet and turned on the water, listening, feeling satisfied when Chris yelled in surprise when the cold water hit him, the sound of him dropping his shampoo echoing in his large bathroom. Lilian giggled when he cursed, jumping slightly when he stuck his head out of the shower, shampoo suds rolling down his shoulders as he glared at Lilian.

"Vivian, would you shut off that water?" he yelped, wiping water out of his eyes.

"That's not my na-ame," Lilian teased, her hand hovering above the toilet flusher again.

"Okay, okay, Lilian," Chris said desperately. "Seriously, babe, you're causing some shrinkage in here, and that'll be a big problem for both of us."

Lilian giggled again, finally shutting off the water. Chris sighed in relief, muttering, "Just wait till I get out of here…"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, tough guy?" Lilian asked, stepping into the shower with Chris, stepping close to him so the now warm water could hit the both of them.

"Well, nothing, I guess," Chris murmured, closing his eyes when Lilian began massaging his shoulders. "I guess we're even for now."

"That's what I thought," Lilian murmured, pausing in her massaging. "Will you wash me hair for me?" she asked shyly, picking up the shampoo bottle for him.

"You bet," Chris said with a smile, accepting the bottle and admiring her wet body.

God, he loved her.

* * *

End Part 3… hope you enjoyed… lots of joking and fun that I tried to keep fairly clean. 


End file.
